The continuing long=-range objective of the MBRS Program at the University of Puerto Rico Medical Sciences Campus (MSC-MBRS) is targeted to achieve two principal goals; to help faculty develop a productive research project and to stimulate Hispanic students to choose a biomedical career. These goals, mutually interdependent, are pursued by facilitating the ongoing research projects and providing productive research environment ot stimulate enthusiastic students. Through the support of MBRS, investigators accumulate enough data to publish in peer-review journals and apply for independent research support. The Program focuses to encourage the participation of young investigators with the expectation that this support empowers them to compete on a more equal basis with researchers from more gifted institutions. Students from the Sch of Med Graduate Sch, the Sch of Pharm and undergraduates from the departments of Chemistry and Biology of the University of Puerto Rico, Rio Piedras Campus participate ina the Program. We aim to encourage their long-term interest in biomedical research and careers by providing quality research experience. The student participants in the MSC-MBRS Program have achieved significant goals including acceptance on major institutions, such as Albert Einstein Sch of Med, University of Pittsburgh and Columbia University. Our application includes subproposls for 16 investigators of which three are associate investigators. The investigators are from the Schools of Medicine, and Pharmacy. The projects cover the areas of molecular biology, renal physiology, experimental therapeutics, toxicology, microbiology, parasite immunology, biochemistry, immunology and neurobiology.